


Across The Universe To You

by Starrstruck_64



Series: Fun With Tropes [3]
Category: Being Human (US/Canada), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Historical, Amnesia, Barista!Josh, Bodyswap, Crossdressing, Crossover Pairings, Drunken Shenanigans, F/M, Fake Marriage, Gen, Guy!Lydia, Huddling For Warmth, Secretly a Virgin, Sharing a Bed, Telepathy, Truth or Dare, five sentence fics, girl!josh - Freeform, teaxher!Lydia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:11:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starrstruck_64/pseuds/Starrstruck_64
Summary: Back at it again but with Lydiosh





	Across The Universe To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is a pairing I created with a friend (@Smangst) for RP purposes

**1\. genderswap**

“Baby, it’s 2 in the morning,” Josie murmurs stifling a yawn from the the door of Lyle’s study.

Sighing Lyle nods putting down his red pen, “I know, I’m sorry sweetheart, but these tests need to be graded.”

Pushing off the door, Josie makes her way into the study, arms sliding down Lyle’s chest til her chin is resting on his shoulders. 

“Come back to bed…please,” she murmurs kissing at Lyle’s neck, “you can finish these come morning.”

Moving his hands over Josie’s he gives a small nod, “alright baby, let’s get to bed.”

**2\. bodyswap**

“I don’t know how you can even walk in these things,” Josh grumbles glaring at the offending heel that caused his stumble.

Lydia rolls her eyes at that as she places the ice bag over Josh’s ankle. “Well, I’d show you how easy it is to walk but your gigantic feet would probably stretch out my good heels.”

Josh opens his mouth to protest but one look between their feet and yea it’s hard to argue against that point; from his new vantage point Josh can see why Lydia would say his feet were gigantic.

“Just get me some flats,” he mumbles instead.

**3\. drunk!fic**

She’s not sure if it’s a good or a bad thing she knows why Josh is tripping over his own feet right now.

Since its knowledge from her former life she’s going to go with bad.

Thoughts of Beacon Hills and pep rallies spring to mind, but finding the culprit who spiked the punch with wolfsbane will have to wait.

For now she rather focus on getting Josh in the cab to go home where it’s safe; safer she supposes, at least there’s two vampires there on their side.

However, there’s a silver lining to this mess; as much of a handful a drunken werewolf can be, drunk Josh is adorably affectionate.

**4\. huddling for warmth**

Growing up in Southern California does have its downsides, lack of preparation for snow being one of them.

It's only mid-December and Lydia has already dressed herself in more layers than Josh thought humanly possible, and that was before she threw on the blanket for extra measure. 

"You would think this was your first winter here the way you're dressed," he teases from the foot of the sofa.

"I think you'll find that you're better suited providing extra warmth for me rather than teasing my California sensibilities," Lydia quips trying for defiant but the minute shivering really ruins the image.

"My apologies," Josh murmurs giving an exaggerated bow before joining Lydia on the couch; after all, he's never been one to turn down snuggles.

**5\. pretending to be married**

"You told them we were married," Josh asks voice a bit unsteady as he looks to Lydia, eyebrows arching ever higher in disbelief.

"Well..." she bites her lip shrugging in an 'oops' fashion, "it just sort of slipped out."

Josh doesn't even bother asking how something of that magnitude just slips out, instead he pinches the bridge of his nose and sighs, "so what's our story?"

"You mean you're playing along," Lydia asks eyes filled with hope.

"Of course," Josh nods, besides it'll be good practice for when he really pops the question. 

**6\. secretly a virgin**

"Why didn't you tell me it was your first time?"

"Oh yea that's what every girl wants to hear about her 28 year old boyfriend," Josh pouts not quite meeting Lydia's eyes.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about, I actually find it kind of hot," she murmurs smiling shyly.

"Since when did virgins become hot," Josh asks skeptically, eyes narrowing as he looks up at Lydia.

"Not all virgins, just you and knowing I get to lead the course of your sexual education," she smirks moving to straddle Josh's lap.

**7\. amnesia**

They told her it was retrograde amnesia, it might as well have been them telling her that her world was shattering.

There's a chance he can remember, but there's also a chance he never will get those memories back. Memories of her, of them, of what they were and could become.

Honestly, two pink lines couldn't have come at a worse time.

All she can do is hope that Josh will regain his memory, and pray that she's included.

**8\. cross-dressing**

“You know when you said you wanted to roleplay as a sexy teacher and innocent student I didn’t realize you meant this,” Josh murmurs arching slightly as the ruler cracks across the backs of his thighs, the lace stockings doing little to dull the sting.

Lydia smirks trailing a manicured finger over the red patch of exposed skin, “I know, but you have to admit this is an interesting change.”

Wetting his lips, Josh nods in agreement, “of course, who knew you’d pull off my suit so well?”

Lydia practically plasters herself across Josh’s back as she reaches between his legs, palming him through the already damp panties. 

“Yes, and who knew you looked so good in lace,” she murmurs nipping at his neck as she ruts against one of his legs.

**9\. forced to share a bed**

“I’ll sleep on the floor,” Josh offers moving to grab a pillow and the spare blanket.

“Don’t be silly, there’s plenty of room for both of us on this bed,” Lydia counters.

She’s right, it’s a California King, but the floor is safer; the floor gives distance from awkward morning boners.

“The hotel messed up the reservation, you shouldn’t suffer a sore back on their behalf,” she argues pulling him back towards the bed.

“Alright, but if you’ve got cold feet I’m moving to the floor,” he jokes as he crawls beneath the covers praying his biology doesn’t screw him.

**10\. truth or dare**

They’re two bottles of wine into the evening when someone, she thinks it was Scott, suggests they play truth or dare.

Lydia is buzzed enough that it sounds like a fantastic idea, and perhaps it would be if not for the fact that Stiles knows she’s been crushing on Josh pretty hard and he’s the type of devious drunk to use that information for evil.

She should know better than to claim dare, but Lydia figures truth where Stiles is involved is probably just as embarrassing for her; he knows her so well after all.

“I dare you, to make out with Josh,” Stiles grins mischievously.

Lydia supposes she owes Stiles a thank you when the dare ends in a date, but she figures they’re even for her daring Allison to give him a lap dance.

**11\. historical AU**

The Bonny name was easy to change when traveling from port to port, but the vibrant red locks were a bit harder to camouflage.

After all, her mother was well known through the Bahamas, and while a life of piracy did sound exciting, Lydia had her eye set on something more stable. 

She found stability in Boston, with Simeon Wheelock’s apprentice, one Joshua Levison. He was the definition of stable, a nice boy with steady pay, really he was perfect and more importantly he was interested.

Wife of a blacksmith apprentice was about as far from daughter of a pirate as one could get, and frankly it suited Lydia well.

**12\. accidental-baby-acquisition**

“Are you sure we can handle this,” Josh asks arching a brow as he looks at the bundle in Lydia’s arms.

Gently rocking the pink bundle Lydia shrugs, “how hard can it be; we’ve watched her for the night before.”

“Yes, one singular night, not seven consecutive nights while the McCall’s traverse the US for Scott’s veterinary conference.”

Lydia rolls her eyes, “you’re gonna be a little angel for us aren’t you Ally?”

Josh bites back the ‘I told you’ that threatens to bubble up when the little angel decides to throw up all over Lydia’s new Jimmy Choos.

**13\. apocalypse fic**

Growing up in Beacon Hills, Lydia had seen her fair share of crazy and learned how to properly adapt and survive. It seems only fitting that her time there had given her the proper tools for surviving the impending zombie apocalypse. 

It’s not something you can ever plan for, Reddit pages aside, it’s just something you joke about at least until you’re stuck with the actual fallout.

So yea, living through a zombie horror show wasn’t exactly her idea for the perfect honeymoon return destination, but she will take her survival chances.

Between her banshee training, courtesy of Meredith, and her alpha werewolf boyfriend getting ahold of his wolf, Lydia thinks it’s safe to say they are the most protected household in all of Boston.

**14\. telepathy**

Lydia always figured the voice was just a part of her banshee side, something unlocked at Eichen, just another lost soul she couldn’t actually help.

But this voice was different; rather than merely repeating fragments that posed no help at all, it seemed more like an inner monologue.

Some days it was erratic, but more often than not it was just a peaceful stream of consciousness tinged with the occasional bit of nervousness.

Lydia could have learned to live ignoring the ever present voice in her head, and would have, if not for the day the words seemed a bit too coincidental to disregard: ‘Wow that redhead is gorgeous....fuck me please don’t screw this up Josh.’

And maybe it’s pure luck that the cute barista’s name tag proclaims Josh, but what seals the deal is when he opens his mouth and stumbles over a greeting and Lydia hears ‘smooth move, idiot’ simultaneously in her head.

**15\. High School / College**

She had been warned against the freshman 15 repeatedly, but no amount of motherly nagging could have prepared her for the positively sinful taste of French silk pie the bakery across campus served.

She had stumbled upon the shop by accident, using it as a warm place to avoid the rain in her mad dash across campus, and had been gifted with a cup of warm coffee and a slice of pie by the owner.

‘One bite and we’ve got you,’ is what the man, Josh as she would later learn, had boasted with a genuine smile when he set the pie slice before Lydia.

One bite and 25 pounds later and Lydia had to admit Josh had been spot on when he came up with his marketing slogan.

So yea the freshman 15 was no joke, but new wardrobe aside, Lydia is thankful for that rainy day, because sure the pie is delicious, but the owner is the the real prize; he’s the best boyfriend she could ever want.


End file.
